


underneath the same sky.

by kindahannah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, actual smut later maybe, but also cute, its a lil bit heart wrenching i think, lots of fluff hopefully, more tags might come later, or rather vague smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahannah/pseuds/kindahannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the day Niall laid eyes on Harry, he was infatuated with him.  It was the most unromantic way to meet ever, drunk and giggly and flirty in a club, exchanging numbers and many sloppy kisses before the night was over.  Harry didn’t remember much of that night, drinking far too much alcohol that he would’ve cared to admit.  And even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to say that was the day he fell in love with Niall.  The first time Harry felt himself fall for the blonde lad was their first official date."</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall and Harry are positively in love, but everything changes one summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure what else to say here besides i hope you all enjoy this and that some feedback would be nice!

From the day Niall laid eyes on Harry, he was infatuated with him. It was the most unromantic way to meet ever, drunk and giggly and flirty in a club, exchanging numbers and many sloppy kisses before the night was over. Niall was infatuated with the way his green eyes twinkled in mischief, and the way his cheeks were flushed pink, and the way his red lips looked so kissable, it had to be a sin. 

Harry didn’t remember much of that night, drinking far too much alcohol that he would’ve cared to admit. And even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to say that was the day he fell in love with Niall. The first time Harry felt himself fall for the blonde lad was their first official date. Everything about Niall was positively endearing, from the way he said his favorite pair of jeans were only his favorite because of the very noticeable bleach stain on his right leg, to the way that if he could describe himself with any two words, they’d be punk rock—even though he was admittedly not very punk rock at all. Harry loved the way he texted him as soon as he got home, and how they were going on a second date before a week was up.

They’d now been together for almost two years, and were considered nothing less than soul mates. Their lives practically revolved around each other, spending every free moment they had together. Niall was a university student, a history major, and Harry worked in a bakery and at the local children’s library. When they weren’t tied up with school, or reading to little kids, they were together at Niall’s dorm, which he shared with his best mate Liam, and for all intents and purposes, Harry too.

As of right now, Niall was curled up in Harry’s lap, his head resting against Harry’s shoulder the way it always did. Liam was sat on the other side of Harry, leaning against his side and whining about how there aren’t any hot guys in Big Bang Theory, and why can’t they watch Teen Wolf, because all the guys are hot in that show.

“Liam, you need a boyfriend,” Harry states plainly, and Niall snorts, lifting his head off of Harry’s shoulder to see Liam’s reaction. It was predictable. His eyebrows were furrowed, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted indignantly. “No, what you need is Adonis,” Harry clarifies, and he receives a louder laugh from Niall and a blush on Liam’s part. Adonis, or rather, Zayn, was the guy Liam had been admiring from afar for the last lifetime, and he absolutely hated when either Niall or Harry teased him for it.

“It’s not my fault that he’s Derek Hale gorgeous!” Liam replies, rolling over and flopping to the ground, as dramatically as possible. Harry and Niall look at each other and nod a little, because Zayn is definitely Derek Hale gorgeous, and there’s no way either of them would dare to deny it. 

“But it is your fault that you aren’t working up the courage to talk to him!” Niall objects, and Liam huffs out a sigh. “Seriously, Li! You’re, like, the most ripped guy I know.” This time it’s Harry who huffs, and Niall grins and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“You guys are gross,” Liam comments as he stares up at them, his nose crinkling up and his eyes rolling fondly, though he’d never admit it. It was hard not to be happy around the two of them, even if he didn’t have a Zayn Malik or a Derek Hale of his own.

**

Niall showers first, Harry showers second. Well, technically, Liam showers first of them all, but that’s almost an hour before Niall motivates himself to get up and take his own turn, while Harry enters the shower only a few minutes after Niall leaves.

Harry likes to use the shower to think, and most days it’s not even about anything particularly life changing. He just likes to clear his head sometimes, and apparently, the shower is the best place to do such. 

However, today is different because he genuinely has something to think about, something that’s really important and that’s making his hands tremble as he dries off and pulls on his t-shirt and pajama pants before shuffling out to crawl into Niall’s bed.

Per usual, Niall has his nose shoved in a book, his glasses on the tip of his nose as he reads the pages intently. His hair is still damp, and he looks soft and cozy bundled up under the covers. He hardly even notices when Harry slips into bed, but Harry waits until Niall’s placed a bookmark into the novel and set it aside to begin talking. 

“Ni, we need to talk,” Harry murmurs, laying on his side and tucking his arm under his head. Niall looks confused, but nods, mirroring Harry’s position. He actually looks a bit frightened, so Harry reaches forward and laces their fingers together. The little exhale from Niall is all he needs to continue on. “My dad called today.”

Niall’s tiny, soft smile turns into a deep set frown. “Why?” He asked, his tone almost a little harsh. But Harry’s father deserves it. The two fell out of contact when Harry was only a sophomore in high school, after he came out. Harry’s father doesn’t deserve to be talking to Harry on the phone, and worrying him like this. Niall doesn’t even know what he said, but he can see Harry’s distressed over it.

Harry chews on his bottom lip, and Niall gives his hand a reassuring little squeeze, and Harry looks up at him from under his eyelashes. “He wants me to come stay with him for the first part of summer,” He answers, and his voice is terribly small and quiet, and before Niall can protest, he continues. “He wants to try and rebuild what we had.”

At these words, Niall can hear the little perk in his voice. It’s a hopeful sound, but it doesn’t fill Niall with hope. Not even a little. It sounds like a stereotypical kind of line than any bum-father would use, but for once, Harry actually seems a little excited about his dad, so he doesn’t say that. “You think you’re gonna go, then?” He asks, but his voice isn’t accusing. It’s soft, comforting, and Harry appreciates it.

“I know you’re not the biggest fan of him,” Harry replies, and Niall bites his tongue to keep from scoffing. Saying he wasn’t the biggest fan of him could very well be the understatement of the century. “But I think.. I dunno, I think I should at least give him a shot.” Niall nods along, a little smile on his face, one that mirrors Harry’s, but then Harry continues on. “I just don’t want to leave you for a month.”

Oh. Right. Niall hadn’t exactly thought about that much. He was too caught up in the fact that Harry would be going home to see his dad to think about the fact that, by default, Harry was going home to see his dad and leaving _him_ alone for a month. “It’s your dad, though,” He replies, and it’s a weak argument, but it’s the best he can think of.

Harry nods a little and wiggles forward to press his forehead against Niall’s shoulder, inhaling his scent and sighing it back out. Niall lets his fingers comb through Harry’s wet curls, pressing a little kiss to the top of his head. He doesn’t need to say anything else to let Niall know that, really, his mind was already made up before he came to him with the matter at hand. Niall doesn’t need to say anything more to let him know that it’s okay.

**

For the next few days, Harry’s awfully invested in his plans to return home. Much more invested in that than he is in Niall, actually. By two weeks after the night he told Niall, everything is sorted out, and he’s back to normal again. He’s leaving the week before school ends for Niall and Liam, which is a few days shy of a month away, and that’s far too soon for Niall. They hadn’t really ever not been together, and he’s not excited to see how it all works out, either.

Nothing really changes between them in the weeks leading up to Harry’s day of departure, and that leaves Niall with a little sense or serenity. Nothing’s changed now because neither of them thinks anything will change after. It’s relieving, and calming, and it feels like a weight was taken off his shoulders.

They haven’t really talked about it, either, and Niall’s not sure if Harry’s avoiding the subject, or whether he thinks it’s not that big of a deal, but either way there’s a little part of him that glad he doesn’t have to talk. He’s absolutely positive that the moment he opens his mouth to say something about Harry leaving, it’ll become all too real, and the little act he’s pulling that makes him feel like everything’s alright will come tumbling down. And he’s not ready for that.

As the days until Harry’s day of leaving reduce, Niall begins to notice the changes. One day he comes into the room, and there’s a suitcase sitting in the closet. He checks it, and it beyond relieved to find it empty, but he doesn’t like to think about the fact that it’ll be full one of these days. But instead of crying, or hiding the suitcase or something like that, he racks through his clothes and finds the biggest jumper he owns, one he knows Harry likes a lot, and folds it up neatly and places it in the bottom of the suitcase. Later that night, he watches Harry go over and open the suitcase, and when he closes it again, it’s only a matter of seconds before he finds Harry’s lips pressed up against his own, and he’s not sure whose tears are on his cheeks. 

**

The night before he leaves, Harry carries Niall off to bed before either of them can shower, and locks the door behind him. When Harry lays him out and kisses him slow and sweet, Niall feels himself begin to cry. Only a few tears need to slip out for Harry to pull back and kiss them off his cheeks.

“No crying, alright?” He murmurs, cradling Niall’s face between his hands. “Tonight is for us.”

Then their lips find each other’s again, and it isn’t long before every item of clothing is discarded to the floor, and they’re perfectly intertwined. Harry’s lips are everywhere on his body, and Niall’s hands are taking in as much skin as they can. Everything is slow and passionate, the way things with Harry always are, and Niall appreciates it more than he could ever say.

It’s nearly one in the morning when they finally collapse into the bed, breathing slowly returning back to normal as they clutch close to one another. Neither of them say anything about tomorrow morning, and neither of them have to. It’s all sweet nothings and I love you’s and kisses and touches. 

They lie facing each other and talking until the early hours of the morning, but neither of them care. They don’t want to fall asleep, so they continue to hold hands as they talk, giving the other’s hand a little squeeze whenever they feel like one will fall asleep. 

He isn’t sure which one of them fell asleep first, but when he wakes up at the sound of Harry’s alarm going off, he almost bursts into tears. They’re still laying together like two pieces of a puzzle when they wake, and Niall just wants to clutch the boy closer to him. It’s silly, and he knows it, because it’s only a month but even the thought of that is too much for him. It’s dumb, and he knows it, but he’s sniffly and sad and he’s not sure if it helps or not when Harry presses light kisses to his lips and murmurs over and over how he loves him and how he’ll miss him.

Harry pulls himself out of bed ten minutes later, despite Niall’s constant protests and pouts, but he really does need to get ready, because he really does have a flight to catch in a few hours. 

When Harry lifts his suitcase to the bed to make sure he has everything, Niall is content when he sees a few pieces of his own clothing in the bag. As he got up himself, following Harry out into the kitchen, he smiles a tiny bit when he sees the items of his own clothing Harry’s left behind for him. 

They eat in silence, and drink their coffee in silence. They just hold hands over the table and bump knees under it, but the quiet is kind of comforting, and he’d rather have that than a forced happy conversation.

Liam is up within an hour, and, like Liam, he tries to make everything happy. Niall appreciates it, but it doesn’t work all that well. Even Liam doesn’t seem that happy.

**

Niall and Harry hug for almost twenty minutes. They hug and kiss and surprisingly, they don’t cry, but it’s still twenty minutes and even that seems like it’s not long enough. Niall has to hold himself back from opening Harry’s trunk and taking his things back in, not letting him leave. As Harry climbs into the car, it’s Liam holding him back, even though it looks like he’s just hugging him. Niall knows.

This, he realizes, is why everyone thought it would be best for Niall not to go to the airport. Honestly, they were right, since he’d probably just end up making a huge scene in the middle of public. 

As Harry’s car drives too far away for Niall to see, he exhales and just lets himself stand there in Liam’s arms for a little bit. He already misses Harry, and it’s been approximately twelve minutes.

Fuck.


End file.
